Spyro and Ignitus
by Wrenchy
Summary: THE LEGEND OF SPYRO A long series of oneshots dedicated to the relationship between these two. NO PAIRINGS, MAYBE SLIGHT SPYRO X CYNDER Inspired by Ignitus1992 from DeviantART. Rated just in case.
1. Nightmare

**Author's Note: **I've been working on these oneshots for two days now. I already have one with a gigantic author's note, even though this one will probably be the first one I submit into this collection. Anyway, for those of you on , I have been here before, but under a different account – what account that is I'll never tell you. For DeviantART, here's another one coming for you – this one wasn't randomly generated as far as words go. Whoops, I cheated. Sorry.

This prompt is "Nightmare." I came up with this idea when I was randomly thinking of random words for no reason. (Hey, I was bored! Can't a human being be bored once in her life?)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Legend of Spyro, I would order the actual creators to _stop hinting that Ignitus is Spyro's father and just _say _it already_!

--

He was exposed to the biting, whipping wind.

It did not faze him.

He stared, eyes fixed, at an indefinite point outside of the Temple.

He was thinking. He was thinking of the war, collapsing all he knew around him, with all the apes, with the Dark Master planning on destroying the world, with the impending threat of Cynder flying through the skies… it all was hard to deal with.

_And then, a scream._

Ignitus blinked. He looked back into the Temple, seeing the sleeping form of Sparx nearby a part of the entrance. He ignored the dragonfly for now and entered the Temple, trying to find the source of the noise.

_And then, crying._

He poked his head into a certain room within the Temple, to be greeted with the sight of the young purple dragon he had been caring for. His trembling form, his eyes wide open in shock, told Ignitus that the purple dragon was awake.

It wasn't a time for panic, but… Did Spyro spot something? He looked around; he saw no danger.

_And then, a heavy silence._

He met the terrified gaze of the young dragon, feeling an icicle pierce his heart at the sight of the young dragon so _frightened_. He seemed to have encounter the fear that ordinary dragons would not encounter for many years, and his eyes told of a foreboding sense that something bad was to happen.

"D-Did I wake you?" The voice was soft, faltering. Ignitus still caught it with his ears. He frowned, approaching the purple dragon, who automatically sat up like as if they were to start a training session. It was in the middle of the _night_; Ignitus wasn't that crazy.

"I was already awake, young dragon," Ignitus reassured him. Spyro slumped his shoulders, staring at the ground, his wings drawing inward like as if to shield him from the world around him, including Ignitus himself. "What seems to be troubling you?"

For a while all he heard was Spyro's agonized breaths, and Ignitus found himself wanting it more to be silent than to hear _that_. Each breath became slower and deeper, as Spyro tried to calm himself with medium success. He didn't seem to want to worry Ignitus, but it was too late for that; the Guardian Dragon was constantly worried about his safety, and this was one of those times where he couldn't possibly worry any more.

"It was just a nightmare," Spyro said decisively, like as if it had been a big decision figuring out what exactly to say. Ignitus frowned. He could not accept that as an answer.

"Are you _afraid_?" He seated himself in front of Spyro, gazing into the smaller's shining purple eyes, even though they were trained purposely on the floor.

_And then, a hoarse whisper._

"What am I going to do?"

Spyro gasped as he felt the contact of Ignitus's wing on his back, drawing him closer to the larger dragon. The wing seemed almost protective, as if guarding him from the world, from secrets that he did not wish the younger dragon to learn. Compassionate eyes were focused on the purple dragon, and he met them, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears of fear.

"Everyone fears something, Spyro," Ignitus breathed. "If you didn't have fear, I would be concerned. But… Spyro…" He was shocked by the sincerity of the elder dragon's voice. "I will not force you to do anything. But if you wish to go on and fight this war, I will back you up. I will protect you, no matter what it takes."

The younger dragon seemed to search for any sort of lie from Ignitus, but he would be satisfied in finding that there was none. His gaze once again returned to the floor, as if it contained the answers to his doubts and fears. Or if it would tell him if Ignitus was actually telling the truth.

His head brushed Ignitus's wing as he drew himself within. He rested his head against Ignitus's side, as if tucking into bed or hiding his face within his father's shoulder, like as if he had just seen something terrible and was trying to hide the truth with the comfort of his father's embrace. He practically clinged to Ignitus, willing the larger dragon not to leave him, to stay with him through the dawn of time.

_That's what I always wanted to hear, and yet… it's what I've always been afraid of._

_It's best I don't tell him what the nightmare was actually about._


	2. Trust

**Author's Note: **Prompt word "Trust," found on a Random Word Generator. It took me a lot of words to find the one that could actually inspire a story.

Started a day after two other oneshots not submitted here.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Legend of Spyro, I would have tried to convince Elijah Wood to put more effort into the emotion for Spyro.

--

Spyro had never known anyone outside of the small adopted family of dragonflies before the day those apes had come in and attacked his "brother." Needless to say, his perspective on life completely changed from that day onward.

The one thing that changed about him was _trust_. Who could he _trust_?

He couldn't blame his "parents" for lying to him. After all, they were only trying to keep him safe. But finding out he was not actually _one of them_, and Spyro was thrust into a world filled with strangers. And he had no idea who these strangers were, and he didn't know which of them he could actually trust.

When he heard the grief in Ignitus's voice, he knew he had to do something in order to help the larger dragon, even though he didn't know what to believe at the time. He knew there had to be _some way _of saving the world and of gaining back all the lives that would, without their help, be sealed. He didn't even know if he could trust in the larger dragon's words, but he knew that, somehow, he knew there was something only _he _could do, and he enforced this in his voice – he would help.

He had an inkling to help the Guardian Dragon, despite Sparx's pleas against it, to go back home, back to the swamp where they knew nothing besides the comfort of their "parents." It wasn't that he _wanted _to help Ignitus; no, it was more of he _needed _to help the wise old dragon on a path that he didn't know the end of. Someone out there needed him, and that was good enough of a convincing bit for him. He had no remorse for following Ignitus whatsoever.

But what did he really know? What could he believe in, _trust _in?

He didn't believe in his own safety, because he knew it was impossible. The first time the apes attacked, he _knew _he wouldn't go back to the sameness that he had been used to for such a long time. No, he was flung into an adventure he didn't believe he would approach in the first place, and he wasn't going to just run back like a coward from something, just because he couldn't _rely on _his own safety in any way.

But what did he _really _trust, then?

All creatures want to put their trust into _something_. They want to put it into something tangible, something real. Spyro was no exception to this rule, and that's why he kept asking himself.

What _could _he trust without it backfiring in some way?

Well, he trusted Sparx, but he was just a small dragonfly, as much as Spyro hated to admit it. He couldn't protect him or help him with anything, other than giving him clues on guiding the path. He had lost some trust for his parents, who had been keeping a secret away from him – but he did not begrudge them for said secret. He couldn't trust that he would not get into trouble, because he _knew _he was going to get hurt in some way.

As he puffed out smoke through his nose, trying to sleep, he felt a wing wrap around over his back. He smiled.

He trusted Ignitus.


	3. Naive

**Author's Note: **Well, I was inspired by someone on DeviantART to start writing Spyro and Ignitus father-son oneshots. Yep, I'm going to make a collection of these! Now, I have a few things that you have to keep in mind before you start reading _any _of these:

Firstly, I have never played any of the Legend of Spyro games, which means I may make characters out of character unintentionally. I have watched cutscenes of the games, but you know how much justice that can serve, especially when you watch them at two in the morning (which is when I usually watch them; I know, I'm such a dork).

Secondly, some oneshots will come quickly, and I may submit more than one each day if I am willing. However, that doesn't mean there _will _be a oneshot every day. I have issues with concentrating or keeping my muse for one particular thing for too long, so don't expect too much.

Thirdly, I am planning to go to 100; however, I want to shoot higher than that, so there will be _at least _100 oneshots.

Fourthly, most of these, except for this first oneshot here, will be inspired by a word that I randomly generate. However, I won't accept the first word that I randomly generate; I will accept the first word that actually _inspires a story_. This first oneshot was just when I randomly decided to start writing these oneshots in the first place, so it is not inspired by a random word.

Lastly, and this about this particular oneshot… not all of them will have such confusing language. Some might just be simple, straight out dialogue. This particular one is supposed to be thought-provoking. If you don't understand it, here's an elaboration of what I was trying to explain: Spyro is very young when he first gets called to do this whole purple dragon business – it's likely he can't possibly understand what's going on. That, and they're expecting him to get it right away, so he feels a little frustrated. I hope it makes sense now.

**ADDITION TO AUTHOR'S NOTE, 10/23/09: **This was written a few days ago, before I submitted (or even wrote) the other two oneshots, so some information may be outdated.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Legend of Spyro, Spyro himself, or Ignitus.

--

Encouraging words of wisdom, drifting in the air, whispering sweet sounds within one's ear…

_Give me a chance, _he said. _Give me a chance, and I will prove to you._

The only problem was, he didn't know what exactly he was trying to prove. And trying to rationalize what exactly he was trying to prove within his head was not exactly the easiest of tasks to attempt. He was too young to understand, even though he saw his mentor on edge. He was too unexposed to the world to understand what they (the general term for the believers of some prophecy he had never heard of up until now) wanted from him.

Were they expecting some beacon of _hope _from him? He was too young to understand _hope_. He was too young to understand the fact that he wasn't a _dragonfly_, let alone _hope_. What were they expecting from him? Because it couldn't _possibly _be _hope_. He couldn't expect that out of _himself_.

"Young dragon," came the voice of his mentor, a large, bulky dragon, his eyes squinted at the small purple dragon, "you still have more training to do." He turned his head, trying to follow the young gaze of the smaller, aimed out into somewhere out in the distant horizon. "What are you staring at?"

He didn't know what he was staring at or what he was expecting of himself. He was too young to understand such things.

"Nothing," responded the purple dragon. "I'm just… thinking."

The large red dragon seated himself beside the smaller, gazing down at him with a thoughtful expression. "What could you be thinking so deeply about?" he asked.

Actually, the purple dragon didn't know himself.

"Stuff," he replied vaguely. At the raise of an eyebrow from his companion, he smiled. "Nothing to worry about, Ignitus."

The large dragon sighed. "You know it only makes me worry more when you say something like that," he informed the purple dragon. He lifted up to his mighty claws that could strike down an ape in one blow, and circled around the purple dragon until all the smaller could see was him. He sat down on his haunches, curling his tail slightly around him as he bent a little so he could meet eye contact with the younger. "You seem confused."

"I guess I am," the purple dragon replied vaguely, gazing up into Ignitus's eyes without any sense of fear. Though the larger dragon could easily strike him down and he _knew _this, since he had seen Ignitus fight monsters he hardly stood a chance against before he had met the larger, he trusted him. He knew not why he trusted him; he just believed that no matter what would come from Ignitus, it would only be the truth. "What of it?"

"You know you can ask me anything." His voice was warm, even inviting. It was obvious he was trying to entice the answer out of the purple dragon.

Silence passed for a few minutes between the two of them as the purple dragon weighed his options. He trusted Ignitus, sure, but he knew the dragon was troubled enough. He was to do what he was told and that was that, so it was usually no questions asked between the two of them. And yet, though he tried only to have a professional and helpful bond with Ignitus, he couldn't help but feel the comforting aura that the larger seemed to emanate all the time and he couldn't help but draw his thoughts inward, into the aura, trying to grasp at it. He had only seen this kind of aura with his adopted father before.

He couldn't stand to look at Ignitus's face anymore; he didn't understand why he couldn't, just that he couldn't. He glanced at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing (though at present, only sadistic creatures could ever find the soiled and destroyed ground amusing in the least, and the purple dragon certainly wasn't one of those), and sighed softly. "Why are we doing this?" he asked Ignitus, not of his own will, but because that aura was just so _drawing _him. "Why _me_? What are you expecting of _me_? I… I'm confused."

He could picture Ignitus's expression soften. "Spyro…" he began.

"I don't understand, Ignitus," the purple dragon continued. "I mean, I _just _learn I'm _not _a dragonfly. For a long time, that was all I knew. And now, I'm catapulted into some world I know nothing about, a world that I'm expected to save, no less. Can you even try to begin to imagine what I'm feeling right now?"

The red dragon was silent for quite a while. For a second, Spyro thought that Ignitus had walked off or did not wish to speak any longer. He wasn't surprised with this idea at all; after all, Spyro was just a naïve, young dragon, wasn't he? He knew nothing about the world that was around him, and he couldn't even _begin _to imagine any issues besides surviving within a swamp, around a family that had taken care of him for as long as he could remember, at least up until this point. It was all he knew, and even _that _was difficult to understand, even more so now that he knew more about the world around him.

However, when he heard the large dragon's resounding voice, he glanced up, meeting glances once again, and he saw the red dragon's eyes glazed, as if deep in thought. "I will admit that I did not have to go through this at your age," he began hesitantly. He stood up for a second, and for a second Spyro feared he would actually leave. For some reason, he didn't want Ignitus to leave. It was a nightmare to him, and he couldn't understand _why_. He suddenly felt the larger dragon's presence very close to him, feeling the weight of his wing pressed to his back, and the purple dragon craned his neck to the side, peering into the warm eyes of his mentor and his best friend. "I am here by choice," he continued, "as are you. Young dragon, are your problems caused by anxiety, which is caused by you wondering whether or not we are expecting you to do something you feel you are incapable of doing?"

"It's not so much that I feel I can't do it," Spyro elaborated softly. "It's that I don't understand _how_. And I don't understand why only _I _can do what they say I can."

Ignitus's eyes glittered as if he suddenly understood the younger dragon's predicament. Gazing out into the skies that Spyro had previously been eying with a blank stare, he asked only one thing, "Do you want to find out?"

Spyro looked wonderingly at Ignitus.

"It is your choice whether or not you want to attempt this in the first place. I will stand by whatever choice you make, young dragon. If you're afraid of something you don't understand, that is natural; you are young, and I don't expect you to understand everything. Nobody is even expecting you to succeed. However, I _am _expecting you to _try_. I will explain everything, but you must understand that things come into your grasp with time."

For once, a smile crossed Spyro's face.

"I think I understand, Ignitus."


End file.
